WWE Intercontinental Championship
| firstchamp = Pat Patterson }} The World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Intercontinental Championship, is the original secondary championship of World Wrestling Entertainment. Currently, it is the secondary championship exclusive to the SmackDown! brand of World Wrestling Entertainment. History The WWE Intercontinental Championship was originally known as the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship. Following the title's introduction in 1979, Pat Patterson became the inaugural champion on September 15. The title's creation came as a result of Patterson defeating Ted DiBiase to win the WWF North American Heavyweight Championship, and defending his title in a tournament to be unified with a South American Heavyweight Championship in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The title later became known as the WWF Intercontinental Championship. Following the World Wrestling Federation's purchase of World Championship Wrestling in March 2001, the title was unified with the WCW United States Championship at Survivor Series 2001, causing the United States Championship to become inactive. The United States Champion, Edge, defeated the Intercontinental Champion, Test. Following the WWF/WWE name change in 2002, the championship was further unified with the European Championship in a ladder match on July 22, and the Hardcore Championship on August 26. The Intercontinental Champion, Rob Van Dam, defeated the European Champion, Jeff Hardy, and the Hardcore Champion, Tommy Dreamer respectively. As a result, Rob Van Dam was named the last European and Hardcore Champion. Then at No Mercy 2002, it was unified with the World Heavyweight Championship. The World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H, defeated the Intercontinental Champion, Kane, causing the Intercontinental Championship to become inactive. However, in May 2003, the title was reactivated by Raw co-General Manager, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and was recommissioned to be a secondary championship to the Raw brand. Shortly after, the WCW United States Championship was reactivated as the WWE United States Championship by the SmackDown brand, making the title its counterpart. During the 2009 WWE Draft on April 13, 2009, reigning champion Rey Mysterio was drafted to SmackDown, making the Intercontinental Championship exclusive to that brand. Reigns The inaugural champion was Pat Patterson, who became champion after unifying his North American Championship with a "South American Heavyweight Championship" in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil in September 1979. Chris Jericho holds the most reigns with nine. The Honky Tonk Man is the longest reigning champion at 454 days while Triple H is the shortest reigning champion by unifying the title with the World Heavyweight Championship immediately after winning. Ric Flair was the oldest champion, while Jeff Hardy was the youngest champion. Rikishi was the heaviest champion while Rey Mysterio was the lightest champion. Chyna is the only woman in history to win the title. The current champion is Big E. Langston, who is in his first reign, defeated Curtis Axel on November 18, 2013 edition of Raw in Nashville, Tennessee. Past Designs Original WWF IC Belt.jpg|Inaugural Belt held by Pat Patterson Ic_green.jpg|thumb]]|WWF Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1984-1985) IntercontinentalTitle.png|WWF Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1985 - 1998) 800px-Intercontinental_(H.I.).JPG|WWE Intercontinental Championship (1998-2003) WWE Intercontinental.jpg|WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (2003-2011) SaxHY27.jpg|Prototype design Wwe-intercontinental-white-strap.jpg|(Current design with White Strap; 1993,1995-1997,2011–present) Custom Designs WWF_RepIC_YelBeltMain.2.jpg|Used by Ultimate Warrior; 1989-1990 classicicbluemid.jpg|Used only by Shawn Michaels; 1993 602__400x274_wwe-ic-belt-11.jpg|Goldust's custom Gold I.C. title; 1996 See also *World Wrestling Entertainment *Champion history - History of the wrestlers who have held the belt. *Title matches - Matches in which the title was defended. *Champion gallery - A gallery of all champions. External links *WWE Intercontinental Championship at WWE.com *WWE Intercontinental Championship at CAGEMATCH.net ro:WWE Intercontinental Championship Intercontinental Championship Category:Singles championships